nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Countdown To Doomsday
Disney Heroes Episode: Countdown to Doomsday Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Venom & Dr. Eggman is planning to destroy Earth with the ARK's Eclipse Cannon unless the President surrenders, but our Heroes plan to get into the ARK by a large Space Shuttle that is located in Giza, Egypt. Plus they hired an young man who has the smarts of Math & Science...Steve Q. Urkel. The Episode Act 1 It begins with a Flashback of Shadow the hedgehog talking to Maria about discovering the origin of Life on Earth and it can be shared with people. Then it cuts to Present Day where Akima asks Shadow about Life on Earth, he explain that anything is possible if they can have Peace. Dr. Eggman announced that it's time to threaten Earth. Dr. Eggman announces on Live TV that Earth ether surrenders to Venom or the ARK's Eclipse Cannon will destroy every city in America and he demonstrates by firing the cannon at the Earth's Moon blowing up 1/3, plus he started the 24 Hour Countdown. Act 2 On the street near HQ in New York City, our Heroes saw the damaged Moon that the ARK fired its cannon and they must go there to stop Venom & Dr. Eggman, Knuckles arrived to remind them that he has all 3 Large pieces of the Master Emerald plus Ann has an idea on how to get into the ARK, she contacts Steve Q Urkel and he lets them know that he'll be at Giza, Egypt. Back on the ARK, Dr. Eggman knows that without the 7th Chaos Emerald, the ARK won't fire at full power on the American City. But Rouge shows the report that it's located in Cairo, Egypt near the pyramid. Venom tells them to get the Emerald now. Back on Earth, the U.S President got a call by Dr. Eggman that the ARK plans to destroy the Nation's Capital in 24 hours unless he brings Ann Possible to Venom, but then Sonic & Tails arrived and collected the location on where the Shuttle Launch is hidden at. And with that settled, they took the flight to Cairo, Egypt. Act 3 Our Heroes arrived to the entrance of the hidden Shuttle with Steve Urkel and he has a way to get into the chamber by looking for 3 small silver keys, they collected it and enter the large door to the huge Shuttle Launch site where it will take them to the ARK. Back on the ARK, Cale & Akima rescue 4 U.S Soldiers in the Prison Chamber and upgrade the small Spaceship, then they took off flying into the Eclipse Cannon's Dock Area so they can get the 6 Chaos Emeralds before the cannon fires. But then Dr. Eggman activates the Rock Gollum attacking Cairo and Ann activate the Hybrid Megazord & Solar Battlezord. They managed to destroy the Rock Gollum and got the Space Shuttle Launch area, but Dr. Eggman escapes. So without further delay, the Heroes board the Space Shuttle and they took off for the ARK. Quotes (First lines of the Episode) (A Flashback shows Shadow the hedgehog and Maria viewing Earth on the Space Colony ARK) Maria: 'Shadow, what do you think about the people of Earth?' Shadow: 'The professor dedicated his life's work to Mankind, but I have no idea how to make them happy' (Present Day) Akima: 'Shadow? What's is it?' Shadow: 'Nothing, I was having a Flashback. But you both will get a front-row seat to the end of North America' Cale: 'My friends will stop you from succeeding' Akima: 'Before you let Venom destroy a major area, I must ask you something...what do you know about Life on Earth?' Shadow: 'If the Humans can share their Peace, then there won't be any dangers' Venom: (He shows up) 'Everything is set up and ready to go' Rouge: 'Are you sure? We have only 6 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds' Venom: 'We'll get to that, but now it's time to address the planet a threat' (Dr. Eggman appears on Live TV and announces worldwide) Dr. Eggman: 'Citizens of Earth, allow me to introduce you carefully. My name is Dr. Eggman, grandson of Professor Gerald Robotnik and soon to be the greatest ruler, now let me show you what it'll happen if America or the Disney Heroes don't surrender' (The ARK fires the Eclipse Cannon at the Earth's Moon and it blows up 1/3 of it, then the 24 Hour Countdown begins) (At 5th Avenue, our Heroes saw 1/3 of the Moon got blown up) Aladdin: 'We're in trouble, Venom has threaten to destroy Earth' Kairi: 'It's bad enough that Venom has 6 Chaos Emeralds, now 1/3 of the Moon got destroyed' Sonic: 'That Eggman won't quit until he succeed' (Then Knuckles arrived) Knuckles: 'Hey, guys. I was searching for pieces of the Master Emerald and I found all 3 Large Pieces' Sora: 'Now we can put the Master Emerald together' Ann Possible: 'If we're going to get to the Space Colony ARK, we need a Spaceship and it's hidden in Egypt underneath the Pyramid. I know just the guy who can pilot the ship and it's none other than...Steve Q. Urkel' Joss Possible: 'He's a smart Teenager, but he might get us to the Spaceship' Kim Possible: 'So we must find the President's limo, then we'll be able to find the location of where Dr. Eggman's message is being broadcasted' Tails: 'Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on' (Then they start the mission) Amy Rose: 'That means me also. Wait for me!' U.S President: (He gets a satellite phone call from Dr. Eggman) 'Dr. Eggman, what are you calling me for?' (Dr. Eggman): 'Hello, Mr. President. Now that I got you on phone call, let's get down to business. My demands from Venom are simple. Surrender to the Eggman Empire and make no other attempts, or else your Nation's Capital will be destroyed. You have less than 21 Hours to respond' (But then Ann Possible & Sonic enters the President's Limo and retrieved the information of Dr. Eggman's base) Sonic: 'Don't worry, Mr. President. Everything is under control' Ann Possible: 'I got the location to Dr. Eggman's hidden base. He's inside the Pyramid at Giza, Egypt' (Our Heroes and Steve Urkel arrived to the Pyramid's entrance in Giza, Egypt) Kairi: 'We found where the Shuttle is located' Steve Q. Urkel: 'According to this tracker, this path will take us to the Shuttle in no time' Kim Possible: 'So you're saying that the Shuttle is underneath the Pyramid?' Steve Q. Urkel: 'Correct-roni' Sora: 'We better press on, there's a couple Hours before the ARK fires the Cannon' Ann Possible: 'I want everyone to stay alert, there's no telling what surprises Venom & Dr. Eggman is planning' (Our Heroes enter the heart of Eggman's Hidden Base) Ann Possible: 'We found the Shuttle straight ahead' Tails: 'Now let's get to it so we stop Dr. Eggman' Dr. Eggman: (He appears in his Egg Golem Robot) 'You little thieves. Now I can take the last Chaos Emerald from ya' Kim Possible: 'Let's destroy the Rock Golem before it gets out of hand' (She, Ann & Joss power up to Super Saiyan) Akima: (She rescues 4 U.S Soldiers from a prison room) 'Now I need your help. Cale and I must get to the Eclipse Cannon so we can get the 6 Chaos Emeralds removed before the cannon fires' U.S Soldier: 'Just leave that to us' Cale: 'There's a shortcut we'll pilot into the Cannon's Dock area' (Last Lines of the Episode) (Announcer): 'Stand by for launch. Countdown in 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1...Launch' (Then the Space Shuttle liftoff from Egypt into Space for the ARK) U.S Scientist: 'The future of Mankind is in their hands' Police Chief: 'We're all gonna die if they fail' Narrator: 'In a couple Hours time, the Eclipse Cannon will fire towards Earth. (A Clip shows the Shuttle approaching Space) Hurry up, Ann. There's no time to lose...you got to find Cale & Akima so your team can defeat Venom & Dr. Eggman. Stay alert, guys...the big moment has finally arrived! Stay tuned for scenes on the next Episode of Disney Heroes!' (Preview of next Episode) (Clips show Tails in his Tornado Battle Gear facing Dr. Eggman. Ann Possible, Sora, Kairi met up with Cale & Akima) Narrator: 'On the next Episode of Disney Heroes, Ann Possible, Sonic and the others rescue Cale & Akima. Plus they plan to destroy the Eclipse Cannon...and watch out, Sonic. It looks like Dr. Eggman is about to trick you!' Gallery The ARK fires the Eclipse Cannon.jpg|The ARK fires the Eclipse Cannon at the Moon The Police Chief and a U.S NASA Scientist sees the Spaceship took off for the ARK.jpg|The Police Chief and U.S Scientist see the Space Shuttle launch into Space A crater blew on the Moon.jpg|A large crater appered from the afthermath of the ARK's Eclipse Cannon Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Hope